oushitsu_kyoushi_heinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
'''Interview with a Prince I '''is the second chapter of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine manga. Summary Leonhard is angered that Heine refuses to leave the palace even after he was told to leave. He looks to his brothers for backup to get him ousted, but all of them had plans elsewhere, leaving Leonhard alone with Heine. Heine takes pity on him, but Leonhard snaps at him, even as he gets dragged off to his room. According to Heine's notes, the fourth prince Leonhard, age 15, is considered to have the most beautiful face on the western continent and is called the "White Lily of Granzreich" because of that. They also say that he never boasts about it and is always humble. However, it turns out the real Leonhard is arrogant and bratty, telling Heine that he is only going along with the interview on a whim. Heine knows that he won't be able to get Leonhard to take the competency test he has planned for all the princes, so he decides to chat with him first. Leonhard seems to have disliked him at first sight, so Heine asks him about that. Leonhard states that he hates teachers, almost as much as he hates carrots and bell peppers, which he can't stand the taste and smell of. Heine remarks that he is unexpectedly childish, causing Leonhard to indignantly state that he is a model grown-up, since he can resist eating torte, his favorite dessert, before dinner. Heine asks him why does he hates teachers so much, and at first Leonhard refuses to answer, but when pushed by Heine, who says that there should be a bond of trust between teacher and student, Leonhard says that teachers can't be trusted, since none of his own teachers ever cared about him as they were all trying to gain his father's favor. Heine realizes that he must be struggling with his position as prince, but then Leonhard also adds the biggest reason why he hates teachers is because he hates studying. Heine asks him what kind of lessons did he have with his tutors, and Leonhard bluntly says that he ran away from them all. He has a shelf full of sports trophies won by the techniques and strength he gained during those flights. Heine infers that he would probably take off running if he is presented with the test, and he is proven right when Leonhard attempts to make an escape after he briefly shows the test. Heine manages to block Leonhard's escape, impressing him. He sternly tells Leonhard to take the test, but he adamantly refuses to take it, and attempts to push past him but accidentally causes a book to fall from his test. Heine gets to it first and discovers that it is a diary where Leonhard writes down all the things he regrets every day. Leonhard tries to pretend it isn't his, but it has his name on it. He begs Heine to give it back, but Heine says that students who try to run from their tests must be punished, and begins to read the diary out loud at an open window with a crowd of people gathered. Leonhard finally relents from embarrassment and agrees to take the test. Heine finds that Leonhard is surprisingly diligent once he gets to work. He continues to read Leonhard's diary, discovering to his surprise that Leonhard is aware of his own faults and is trying to work on them by recording them in his diary, hoping to one day be as amazing as his brother Bruno. Heine wonders if he is simply a timid child hiding behind his bravado, but reconsiders that when Leonhard glares at him. After Leonhard finishes his test, Heine tells him to come to the parlor at four to receive his results and learn what Heine's plans are for his studies. He then quickly leaves, much to Leonhard's shock. Thinking that Heine isn't taking him seriously, Leonhard resolves to complain to his father, but then a maid arrives with a slice of torte from Heine and a note thanking him for his effort today. Leonhard decides to let him off the hook, but resolves not to do anything else he says. Meanwhile, Heine thinks himself that he is only spoiling him this once. Characters in Order of Appearance * Leonhard von Granzreich * Heine Wittgenstein * Licht von Granzreich * Bruno von Granzreich * Kai von Granzreich Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1